Hectic night
by Christie Ralte
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Elfman took on a job to cstch a mysterious person that appears at night. How will their capture go?


**Author's note :** Hello everyone! This is a fanfic me and my friend made up, enjoy~

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Fairy Tail.

In the guild of Fairy Tail, Natsu and Lucy were looking for requests to do in the request board.

"Hey Lucy, this time, let's take a thrilling request. Not those boring ones that you choose all the time.", Natsu said to Lucy.

"But Natsu, the pay's good and I really need jewels for this month's rent." She replied.

"Whatever, let me pick one today." He demanded as he looked over the requests.

Lucy sighed, "Fine, you choose."

After a while, Natsu's eyes were attracted to a particular request. He took it and said, "Let's take this one!"

Lucy read out the request, "In the Sini mansion, there has been reports of a suspicious person entering the residence for the past three weeks. No one knows his identity till date. Please help us catch this mysterious person!... A mysterious person? And the reward is... 10,000 jewels per wizard?! We're definitely taking this!"

"Great! Happy, we're going on a mission!" Natsu called.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied as the blue exceed flew to him.

"Hey Natsu, did you say mission?" Elfman yelled from his place at one if the tables in the guild.

"Of course, we're gonna catch a mysterious thief!" Natsu replied.

"The request didn't say anything about a thief, Natsu." Lucy corrected.

"So what? A suspicious person is still thief." Natsu countered.

"Interesting, let me tag along." A voice said, Lucy looked over to the voice to see Erza sitting with a slice of cake on her hands.

"Me too." Gray said, appearing out of the blue.

"If Gray-sama is going, I'm going too!" Juvia said.

"Wait, this is-" Lucy tried to protest.

"A man's all about catching thieves, let me come along too!" Elfman declared.

"Wait, how did a three person team turned to seven?!" Lucy protested.

"Don't worry, the more the better in this kind of request. A suspicious person, huh." Erza said, as she took a look at the request. She continued, "Besides, it's 10,000 J per wizard so there's no loss for your rent."

Lucy tried to protest again as she felt a crowd would gain that suspicious person's attention and not reveal himself, but she knew better than to try and persuade them to not come. So she let out a sigh and nodded her head.

-time skip-

The gang reached their destination, the Sini mansion. It was a huge residence, well-known around the area as one of the richest. On their arrival, a young girl welcomed them in.

"Welcome to the Sini mansion. Are you the wizards that took our request?" The girl asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Lucy answered.

"I am so glad you came. The residents are starting to panick with his visits. We tried to catch him by waiting every night, but he always manages to escape." The girl explained.

"Don't worry, we'll wait for him and catch him red-handed." Erza reassured.

The girl smiled at them and showed them the place where he used to appear.

"So, how did he use to appear." Grsy asked.

"I don't know. I'm just a worker here, but the residents here might know." The girl answered as she showed them where the residents were, in the lobby.

On reaching the lobby, they found that the residents were all girls. Erza looked at them and asked, "So, are any one of you witness to these 'visits' of his?"

Then a young girl, with an innocent face spoke, "I-I am."

"Can you please tell us how you saw this person?" Lucy asked.

"Well... It was already late at night, we were all asleep in our own bedrooms. Me and my two friends share a room. I woke up from my sleep that night and saw our bedroom's door open. I looked around and saw a person crouching beside my friend, I woke my friend and then, that person said 'boo!', we all screamed in fear. On hearing our screams, the others ran over, but that person was nowhere in sight. " the young girl narrated.

"Maybe his scent still lingers in their room." Natsu said.

"But that's weeks ago. It would've already vanished." Gray countered.

"Huh, we won't know unless we check, right?" Natsu asked, then electricity sparked between then, it was only when Erza cleared her theoat that they stopped their mental staredown.

"Another question, has this person visited again?" Juvia asked.

"We don't know for sure, but maybe..." one of the girls replied.

"... Ok, we'll let Lucy sleep in the room where he appeared." Erza decided.

"Eeh! Why me?" Lucy asked.

"Be a man and face that thief!" Elfman exclaimed.

"But I'm a girl!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't worry, when you see him, make a yell and we'll come running over." Erza explained.

"Come running over from where exactly?" Lucy asked.

"From our respective hiding spots." Erza answered. "Now, let's start the operation."

"Lucy, do your best!" Happy cheered.

"This is not something I want to be cheered for!" Lucy exclaimed.

-that night-

"Geez, why am I the one to be the bait?" Lucy whined.

"Don't worry Lucy-san, we're here with you." One of the residents in the room said.

"I guess... Ok, let's get some sleep, don't worry about anything." Lucy reassured them, although she was a bit scared of what this suspicious person might be. She slept as she thought and hoped that that person would come tonight.

In the middle of the night, Lucy stirred in her sleep, she was unable to sleep peacefully. She opened her eyes slowly and like that young girl narrated before, their bedroom's door was open.

"That's strange." Lucy thought. She looked around and saw a dark figure standing near the door. Lucy was now fully awake and realised that the person standing there might be the one they're supposed to capture. Lucy let out a cry and the person quickly ran out.

At another place, Natsu heard Lucy's cry and hurried over, "The thief must've appeared!" he thought. On reching the door to where Lucy slept, he found no suspicious person.

"Natsu! Did you saw anyone as you came?" Lucy asked.

"No, but I can still smell his scent from here. He won't be too far." he replied, surveying their surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary, a corridoor with other rooms and a stairs leading upstairs and downstairs. He followed the scent which led him to the stairs.

"Hey! Stop hiding and come out, you bastard!" He shouted, flames appeared around him, burning his surroundings in the process.

"Natsu! You're burning the house!" Lucy shouted in panic.

In the meanwhile, the 'suspicious person' was hiding near the stairs, actually, his magic allowed him to camouflage with his surroundings, rendering him invisible. He thought, 'Hiee, these people aren't to be messed with lightly.'

"Come out and fight like a man!" Natsu shouted again, the intensity of his flames intensified.

The man in hiding thought, 'Hiee, at thid rate, he's gonna burn me up without knowing!'. He made himself visible and said, "Wait wait! I'm here! Forgive me, I just wanted to admire those girls sleeping faces! Please, don't burn me alive!"

"That's creepy!" Lucy shivered.

From a distance, Elfman jumped through the wall and shouted, "Did someone say man?!"

"Did someone call?" Erza too came in, her armor made the man's eye pupil become heart-shaped.

"Wait, why are you in your bunny suit?!" Lucy asked.

"I thought that it would be a better armor for the girls in the residence to see, rather than my other armors."

"Quit shouting, Natsu!" Gray appeared, shirtless. The girls of the residence squealed. Juvia glared at them and said, "Gray-sama is Juvia's!"

"Alright, so you're that susoicious person. I'm all fired up!" Natsu fisted his palm as flames started to form in his hands.

"Don't worry, you won't feel any pain." Erza said, a deadly aura surrounding her as she eqipped her heaven's armor.

"Like a man!" Elfman shouted, transforming to his beast form.

"Don't get in my way, Natsu." Gray warned, as he put on his ice-make stance.

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered.

"Wait, you guys-", but Lucy was cut off when the others started to attack simultaneously. She quickly ushered for the girls to run outside.

On seeing four strong and deadly wizards coming at him, the man was so frightened that he fainted even before they could land a hit on him. But they attacked anyway, and soon, it led to a fight amongst themselves.

"I hope that theif's not interested in my fish." Happy said, as he savoured eating his fish.

"He's already fainted. A-anyway, we need to stop them before they destroy the whole mansion!" Lucy said, as she sweat-dropped.

Soon, their fighting ceased and they got the man they were requested to capture. They handed him to the area's security.

"Thank you very much for capturing that person. Now the residents can sleep in peace again." A woman said, she appears to be the owner of that mansion.

"It was nothing, I'm glad we could help." Erza said.

"Yes, but... You people destroyed half of the mansion. I'm sorry to say this but we need to reduce your reward." The woman continued, behind her, the mansion was in flames which was currently being put out, and a huge hole was made at one part and some parts looked as if it had been cut off.

"I knew this would happen..." Lucy wailed, as she comically cried.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll go on more jobs to make up for it!" Natsu grinned.

 **Author's note :** I hope you guys liked it! And if there are any corrections to be made, please inform me. Feedbacks are welcome as well as critics. Have a nice day/afternoon/night! Bye!

-Omake-

Back at the guild, Makorov was trembling at the letter he recieved. He turned to Natsu and the others that just returned from their job.

"Oh Natsu, why did you burn the house? It says here that Fairy Tail have to cover some of the expenses for rebuilding the Sini mansion!"

"There there, master, I'm sure we can cover it somehow." Mira reassured as she patted Makorov's back.


End file.
